Modern wind turbines and power plant control systems generally have numerous distributed electronic control units (ECUs). The ECUs are usually placed where there is a local need for interface to sensors and actuators, and optionally for control functions and other functions such as data acquisition and communication switches.
The individual ECUs may be programmed and manufactured according to the respective functions in the wind turbines and/or the wind power plant. However, it may not be possible to use these ECUs in different parts of a wind turbine, different types of wind turbines and/or in different wind power plant sub-systems due to the different system configurations.